


Recorded bliss

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Will has hurt Hannibal's feelings with an unforgivable indiscretion. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recorded bliss

”This is most disconcerting,” said mrs Komeda over a light luncheon in the Lecter mansion.  
“Yes,” said Hannibal. “Very.”  
“This young man has severely damaged your reputation,” she said while eating Douglas Wilson’s liver, delicately cooked.   
“He has injured my feelings, and compromised my professional standing,” said Hannibal and took a bite. It tasted delicious, and knowing that the music he would hear at the opera would sound better was a consolation at least.  
“You cared for him.”  
“Still do,” he said sadly. Because of that Will yet drew breath.  
“Will Graham leaked a tape of you two in intimate congress. Did he say why?”  
“No,” said Hannibal. “I suspect he desired to humiliate me.”  
“Didn’t you propose to him?” she enquired.  
“That too,” said Hannibal, eyes downcast.   
“Would you ever forgive him?”  
“I don’t know. I want to understand why he would betray us so.”  
“You’re off a few boards as a result.”  
“I can manage,” said Hannibal. He had added several new names to his Rolodex. Will wasn’t one of them.

*  
He had first met Will while consulting with the FBI. He was a friend of Jack Crawford’s. Sparks flew, and the beautiful young man intrigued Hannibal. They pursued a relationship, and Hannibal got Will to seek help for his illness.  
When he was well he broke off the relationship and the tape surfaced at Tattle Crime’s site. Its explicit nature made it an all time favorite for the site’s users. There were many fanvideos at youtube and similar sites. Hannibal received a flurry of emails with pictures of their senders in various states of undress, and many letters with equally undesired images.   
Will wasn’t underage or a hooker, but this was most unseemly to Hannibal’s society friends because of their professional arrangement as therapist and patient. Mrs Komeda stuck by him, having indulged with pretty young men of disrepute herself.  
Hannibal thought of punishing Will, perhaps by restraining him and fucking him hard, but it didn’t occur to him to take that life.  
He didn’t know why.

*  
Will came back into his life anyway. It was Jack who required their skills over a case.  
It wasn’t one of his murders. Will couldn’t look him in the eyes but that was not unusual.  
“Why? “ he asked.  
“I had to,” said Will. “I was in debt to Mason Verger. “  
“How did that occur?”  
“I lost money to some of his casinos. He threatened my dogs.”  
“Your dogs,” said Hannibal with a dawning understanding.  
“I’m so sorry for the hurt I caused you.”  
“You should be.”  
“I cared for you. I came to love you.”  
“What’s that mark on your neck?” Hannibal asked and looked at the delicate neck, where a small mark was clearly visible. He recalled the taste of Will’s skin when he was buried deep inside his slick heat, their hands joined as they strove for completion.  
“It’s a tattoo,” said Will. “I made it after our last tryst; it’s based on the imprint of your teeth on my neck. I needed to have your mark on me even if we never met again.”  
Hannibal was moved despite himself. He clearly recalled his teeth in that supple neck, and the wounded sigh Will had made that had so aroused him.  
“That’s romantic. I suppose I forgive you.”  
“Don’t worry about Mason. His sister has a plan.”  
“Margot? She was my patient so I can imagine what it is.”  
“I know what you did.”  
“What did I do?” he enquired, tone bland and smooth, eyes at full alert.  
“Oh, Hannibal. You are the Ripper,” said Will and smiled slightly.  
“Really?”  
“I’ve always known. Mason does not have an idea.”  
“Will you tell Jack?”  
“Never. I told you I love you.”  
“So you did. The feeling is still mutual.”  
“Oh thank god.”  
“You are going to have to earn my forgiveness.”  
“How? I’ll do anything.”  
“You may pleasure me at the motel.”  
“Without cameras.”  
“Yes. I may take a snapshot for my journal of you on your knees.”  
“I would let you.”  
“Yes, you would.”  
Hannibal smiled.

*  
Mrs Komeda concealed her surprise at Hannibal’s engagement to Will Graham in front of her friends.  
He needed happiness, and she supported the concept of forgiveness.  
She watched the video again, and smiled knowingly. The boy had skills, and he wasn’t shy about showing them.


End file.
